


Let's Start Right Now

by Bearandleonardwrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearandleonardwrite/pseuds/Bearandleonardwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' really tired of his mum trying to set him up on dates. The only logical idea, of course, is to pretend he's dating Harry. </p>
<p>(Basically; a short fake relationship au because reasons.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Start Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Idek. Sorry it's so short.  
> Title obviously from 1D. Thaaaanks Aya for titling it.  
> And Sim for reading while I wrote. Amaze. 
> 
> Have fun.

"I don't want to do this," Louis groans from where he's got his head buried in his arms at the kitchen table. "I shouldn't have agreed. Can't we just pretend we're not home?"

"No, Lou, you've already invited her. I'm sure it's not that bad," Harry says while cleaning off the table. 

"You don't understand, Harold. This is awful. I can't believe I said yes."

"You're making a big deal out of nothing. She might not even bring it up."

"She will. Shit." Louis' silent for a moment, then whips his head up and grins mischievously at Harry. "You could pretend you're injured and then I'll have to rush you to hospital."

Harry just gives him a look that expresses how stupid that idea is and places the rest of the dishes in the sink. "Your mother is a nurse, Lewis. That's a terrible plan."

"Shit, you're right." Louis groans again and drops his head back to his arms. He keeps mumbling out ideas about how to get out of it until the doorbell rings. "Fuck, this is going to be a disaster." With a heavy sigh, he gets up and walks over to the door, pulls it open. "Mum! So glad you could make it," he says cheerily.

"Me too, love. I'm sorry I can't stay long. Have a shift in a couple hours," she says as Louis pulls her into a hug. 

"'S alright. I'm just glad you could make it."

"I made cookies!" Harry calls from the kitchen. "They're on the table." Louis and Jay walk into the kitchen just as Harry turns on the tap and soaps up a sponge. "Hello, Jay." 

"Hello, Harry. How are your courses going?" She's asks as she takes a seat at the table and grabs a cookie, takes a bite. "These are good."

Harry hums. "Thank you. They're alright. Don't much like my World Cultures class. It's boring. I don't think I like culture."

"What," Louis says deadpan from where he's leaning against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. "You're an anthro major. That is literally all culture."

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't like modern stuff. I prefer the antiquity period and ancient cultures." 

"I have no idea what you just said." 

"If you ever paid attention in history you might. And then you wouldn't need me to tutor you," Harry points out. Louis likes when Harry tutors him, though, so he's definitely not going to start paying attention. Harry doesn't need to know that, though. 

"So, Louis, how's your love life going?" Jay asks before Louis can come up with a retort. He makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat and shoots a look to Harry who just shakes his head and starts laughing silently. "'Cause the thing is, one of the ladies I work with has a really lovely son. I was thinking you guys could go out. I'll set it up and everything. You're just getting older, love, and you should think about settling down."

Louis just panics and can't help it when he blurts, "I already have a boyfriend." Harry frowns down at the plate he's washing and scrubs it with more force than necessary. 

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Jay says and claps her hands together. "Who is it, then? Come on, spill." 

"Uhh..." Louis trails off and looks back to Harry with wide eyes. "Uhm. Well, you see. I'm, uhm." He looks at Harry one more time and then yanks him over by the back of his shirt. He wraps his arm around Harry's waist, frowns when his shoulder gets wet because Harry's not dried his hands off. "It's Harry. Me and Harry are dating. Isn't that right, babycakes?" 

Harry shoots him a look and squeaks. Louis looks at him with pleading eyes, so after a moment Harry wraps his arm around Louis' stomach and says cheerily, "Yep! We're together. Definitely." 

Jay coos at them and then starts rambling excitedly asking for all the details. Louis starts rattling things off about their pretend relationship. Harry's not paying attention, will probably have to ask what he's saying later, because he can't stop panicking on the inside. The thing is, Harry's always been a little in love with him, since they first met in high school. He has no idea how he's going to get through this. 

He is so fucked. 

 

***

 

Harry's sitting on his bed reading over his linguistics homework when there's a hesitant knock on his door. "Come in," he calls without looking up from his paper. 

"Can I come?" Louis asks as he peeks around the door. 

"Well, I did just say to come in, so I think it's safe to say you can."

"Right." Louis walks into his room and shuts the door softly behind him before crawling onto Harry's bed. He sits back on his heels and looks at Harry until Harry frowns and looks up at him. "I was just- you haven't talked to me since mum left and I was just wondering if everything's okay. If we're okay."

"Yeah, that was just weird," Harry mumbles. 

"I know. And I'm sorry. I just panicked. I don't want to be set up and you were right there and you're my best mate and I thought- I'm sorry." Louis flicks his fringe out of his eyes and stares down at where's twisting his fingers together in his lap. 

Harry's stares at him for a moment before he nudges his thigh with his toes. "It's alright. I mean, it's still kinda weird, but it's fine."

Louis looks back up at him then, hopeful. "You'll do it?"

Harry sighs and sets his coursework on the table beside him. "Yeah, I suppose. But you owe me." 

"Anything. Whatever you want." 

Probably not whatever he wants, Harry thinks. That's definitely not a conversation he wants to have. He leans forward and tugs at Louis' arm until he lays down next to him and rests his head on Louis' chest. "You can start by giving me cuddles," Harry mumbles sleepily. 

"I can do that," Louis says and cards his fingers through Harry's hair. 

***

 

“You did what!” Liam shouts from where he’s standing in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest.

“It’s really not that bad, Liam, come on,” Louis says with a roll of his eyes. “And it’s not like, it has to go on forever. It’s just. I don’t know. I really don’t want to go on anymore of her stupid dates.” 

“And how do you feel about this?” Liam asks as he turns to where Harry’s laying on the couch. 

Harry does his best to shrug in his position. “I don’t know. It’s fine.” 

“That’s really convincing. This has got to be the stupidest idea you have ever come up with. And that says a lot.” 

“Shut up. It’s fine. This is fine. It’s not like we have to do it all the time. Everything will be the same unless we see her.”

“You guys are idiots. I can’t believe this.” Liam runs a hand over his face and sighs heavily. “Okay, how did you guys get together? That’s probably good information to know.”

“You’re gonna help us?” Harry asks skeptically. 

“You really haven’t given me a choice, have you?”

Harry just hums and Louis claps his hands together, says, “It’s totally cute. Okay, so, after years of mutual pining I finally realized I was in love with him after one of our many study sessions. And then, being the romantic lad I am, I surprised Harry with a dozen roses and a candle lit dinner. I confessed my love for him over dessert and, as they say, the rest is history.” Louis finishes his story with a dramatic bow and a wide smile. 

“Why do you get to be the romantic one? That’s not fair. I’m plenty romantic.” Harry pouts. “And that’s so cliche, Louis, honestly.” 

“Excuse you,” Louis says with a roll of his eyes. “She put me on the spot. That’s the only thing I could come up with.” 

“I still think I’d be the romantic one. I’d come up with something better than that. I’d write you a song.” 

“And my romantic gesture is cliche? Really, Harold?” 

“This is such an awful idea,” Liam mumbles to himself as he walks out of the room leaving the two boys bickering. 

***

 

“Hey H, I think we should go on a date,” Louis says while they’re walking to their history class. Harry promptly trips over his feet, Louis’ arm around him the only thing keeping him from falling on his face. 

“What?” He squeaks out. 

“Well, I was just thinking.” He definitely ignores Harry’s comment of, ‘that was a terrible idea last time,’ and continues. “My mum’s getting married, right? And it’s in two months so we’ll be done with our final exams which means we have to go. I don’t want that to be the first time we go out as, like, boyfriends or whatever, so I think we should go on a date.” 

Harry’s heart sinks a bit at that. Of course Louis didn’t mean a proper date. Of course he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. Stupid. “Oh. Yeah, I guess.” 

“Great,” Louis says. “We’ll go after our class, yeah? Get coffee together or something. I don’t know. Do boyfriend things.” 

 

Their class goes on forever, it feels like. Harry can’t stop bouncing his knee the whole time and fidgeting with his pencil. Louis shoots him glares the whole time, but he can’t help it. He doesn’t really want to go on the date. He knows it’s going to be awkward as fuck and he doesn’t really want it to feel like a date because that just means he’ll want to go on more dates with Louis. That’s not a thing that’s going to happen, he knows, so he should just get over it. But he _can’t_ , so he’s nervous and is really starting to wish he had stayed in bed this morning. 

“What is wrong with you?” Louis hisses halfway through the lesson, annoyed. “Stop fucking fidgeting. You’re driving me mad.” 

“I can’t help it. Sorry,” he whispers back, consciously making an effort to stop. It only lasts about five minutes before his knee starts bouncing again. Louis latches onto his thigh and pushes his leg down so he can’t do it anymore, which really does not help at all. 

Louis keeps his hand on Harry’s thigh until the class is over and Harry’s really starting to question all of his life choices. When the instructor lets them go, Harry stands up quickly and slings his bag over his shoulder before walking out of the classroom. Louis catches up to him in the quad and pulls him to a stop by tugging on his bag. 

“What is wrong with you?” He asks again. 

“I don’t know. Sorry.” Harry stares down at his feet and points his toes inwards. 

“Okay,” Louis says slowly and looks at him curiously. When Harry doesn’t say anything else, Louis grabs him by the hand and tugs him along behind him until they make it to the cafe around the corner from their uni. They find a table in the back and sit down across from each other. “What do you want? I’ll buy.” 

“I don’t care. Whatever you’re getting,” Harry mumbles looking pointedly at the table. 

Louis rolls his eyes but goes and gets them both a cup of tea and a biscuit. The whole thing is really awkward. Louis keeps trying to ask him questions, but Harry doesn’t say more than a few words. He just can't let it feel like a date. It’s already bad enough that they’re going to have to pretend to be very much a couple in front of Louis’ mum, he doesn’t need to add fuel to the fire. 

After awhile, though, Louis gets annoyed and leans back in his chair. “Is it really that awful to be on a date with me? God, Harry. I didn’t know I was that bad.” 

Harry looks up at him quickly and, fuck, he looks really upset. That really wasn’t the intention. “I’m sorry,” Harry says and reaches across the table to grab Louis’ hand. He laces their fingers together awkwardly and rubs his thumb against Louis’. “It’s really not awful, I promise. I’m just.. nervous I guess.” 

“What are you nervous about?” Louis asks and arches an eyebrow. 

Oops. “Uhm, well, you know I haven’t really been on a date for, like, a super long time so I don’t know what we’re supposed to be doing,” he rambles. 

“Answering my questions and, I don’t know, engaging in conversation is a good start.” 

“Right.” Harry forces himself to relax and actually put effort into their ‘date.’ He doesn’t want Louis to be upset, to think he’s a bad date. Because he’s _not_ and that’s kind of the problem. Harry is so fucked. 

***

 

It keeps happening. Louis keeps coming up with reasons why they have to go on ‘dates’ and it’s awful. Like, they’re really great dates and Harry loves every single one of them. Louis always come up with a new way to outdo himself and Harry’s starting to think that he really is the romantic one. And, really, it’s just making everything worse because if Harry ever had any doubts about whether or not he was in love with Louis, they’re gone. He’s so in love and he’s wants so much and it’s awful. 

It’s not enough to make him stop, though. Harry’s selfish and he’ll be the first to admit that. That’s why every time Louis tells him they need to go on another date, he automatically says yes. If this is the only way Harry can have him, then he’ll take it. Stupid. 

 

“Harry,” Louis whines as he flops down face first onto the bed next to him. “Our history exam is next week and I’m going to fail. I’m going to fail and then I’ll have to drop out of school and become a hobo. I’m so fucked.” 

Harry pats the top of his head and then tangles his fingers in Louis’ hair because he can’t not. “I wouldn’t let you become a hobo. You could live in my closet and I’d feed you my crumbs.”

“I’m touched, Harry. Truly.” Louis turns his head to look at Harry and pouts. “Seriously, though, I’m going to fail. I need you to help me.” 

Harry sighs heavily like he's been put upon. "Yeah, alright. Get up here." Louis crawls up the bed to sit next to Harry, who reaches over and grabs his history book. "What do you need help with?" 

"Everything. Literally everything." Louis rests his head on Harry's shoulder and groans. "I'm going to fail so hard."

"Why did you even take a history class? It has nothing to do with your major." Harry asks as he opens the book. 

"It does kind of. I thought I'd take it since I'm taking a historical literature course this term." 

"Okay, how do you understand that but not regular history?" 

"I _like_ literature, Harry. This shit is boring."

"It's not boring," Harry says, indignant. "The Victorian era is very interesting." 

Louis just rolls his eyes. "Sure, pal." Harry huffs but doesn't say anything else. 

 

Louis somehow ends up with his head resting in Harry's lap with the book propped up on his stomach. Harry's carding his fingers through Louis' hair while he's explaining. When Louis closes his eyes, Harry cuts himself off and tugs at Louis' hair. "Lou, you're supposed to be paying attention. Not sleeping."

"I am paying attention. I'm just resting my eyes."

"You're an idiot."

"Rude." Louis closes the book and sets it down next to him, eyes still closed. 

Harry looks at him, eyebrows furrowed. "Lou, honestly." Louis just hums so Harry leans forwards and digs his fingers into his sides. 

Louis squeals and tries to fold him in on himself. "Harry, stop!" He gets out between peals of laughter. 

"I don't think so." 

"Dammit, Harry, quit!" Harry finally pulls his hands away and when Louis blinks his eyes open Harry's just smiling down at him, green eyes shining. "You're really pretty," he breathes. 

Harry makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, a blush forming on his cheeks. "What?" 

Louis just shakes his head and reaches his hand up, wraps it around the back of Harry's neck. He tangles his fingers in Harry's hair and pushes him down while he leans up. Their lips brush together, feather light, just as Niall throws the door open. Both boys jump and of course Louis' head drops down right onto Harry's crotch. 

"Oh my- fuck, ow," Harry groans as he drops his hand to his crotch. 

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry," Louis says frantically as he sits up and looks at Harry. "I didn't mean to! Fuck, I'm sorry." He goes to reach for him, then quickly drops his hands to his sides because he can't really help with _that_.

"Jesus, fuck."

Niall cackles from the doorway and bends over to grab at his stomach. "Oh my god. That's amazing." He says when he rights himself, wiping at his eyes. 

"Shut up, Niall," Harry grits out. 

"What do you want?" Louis snaps. 

"Liam's having a freak out over his English paper. He needs your help, Lou," Niall explains, then walks out the door and starts cackling again. 

"God dammit," Louis says and rolls his eyes before getting out of bed. 

***

 

They don't talk about it again. Harry's sad about it, but doesn't want to make anything weird. Well, weirder than it already is. Fake dating your best friend isn't exactly "normal," he doesn't think. 

It's the day of Jay's wedding and Harry is so _nervous_. They haven't had to act like they're dating in front of anyone yet and he's so nervous he's going to mess up. Plus, there's going to be so many people there and that just adds way too much pressure. Fuck, why did he agree to this. 

Harry's finishing up his hair, making sure it curls just right, when there's a knock on his door. "Yeah?" He says frowning at his reflection. Maybe he didn't dress appropriately. Fuck, why is this so hard. 

"You ready?" Louis asks from the doorway.

Harry turns and glances at him, turns right back to the mirror. "Yeah, I-" he cuts himself off as he turns back to Louis. "Fuck." Harry feels like he can't breathe, like Louis actually took his breath away, because he just- he looks so fucking good. Harry is probably going to pass out. Louis' wearing a blue suit that hugs him just right in all the right places and he's got aviators perched on his head. Harry can't help but whisper, "fuck," again. 

"Why are you staring at me?" Louis squirms under Harry's gaze and looks everywhere but at him. "Does it look that bad?" Harry licks his lips. "Stop it."

"No. It's, uh, yeah. Fine. It's. Good. Yes, good," he barely makes out. 

"Uhm, okay good. Are you ready?" Harry just nods dumbly. "Okay. You look good, by the way. Do you ever button your shirts all the way?" Harry nods again. Louis rolls his eyes and huffs a breath. "Well, alright then. Let's go."

 

Harry's definitely not staring at Louis' bum. That's totally not platonic and it's a bit weird. So he's not. Except that he definitely is and it's becoming a _problem_. Fuck. Awful, awful idea. 

Regretfully, he turns away when Jay comes over and loops her arm through his. "I'm so glad you came. And I'm so happy Louis' found someone. I was worried, a bit, that he wouldn't. He doesn't like dating, never has. I'm glad it's you, Harry. You're good for him."

Harry makes a noise in the back of his throat and decidedly does not look at her. "Thank you. He's good for me too, I think." 

"Aw," she coos. "You guys are so cute. You up for making the rounds with me?"

Harry agrees and then instantly regrets it because he meets, like, every person in Louis' family. They're all nice but he feels uncomfortable. And more than that, he feels _really_ bad about lying. They're all such nice people and they all think him and Louis are happy together. It's awful. 

It just gets worse. When Jay throws the bouquet, Harry catches it which makes Louis wink at him. And then, everyone demands that they kiss because of course they do. It's awkward as hell because they just stare at each other for a long while until Louis finally shrugs and pulls him in. He tangles his fingers in Harry's hair as he slots their lips together, Harry's arm going around his waist. And Harry just wants more. The universe is against him. 

Louis gives a speech and it's so nice and lovely and Harry is ridiculously fond. And in love. He tries to ignore that part. The worst part of the day, though, is when they get to the cake. 

Harry and Louis are sitting at the table with Jay and Dan and it's really nice. They've already cut the cake and it's just been handed out. Harry's definitely not expecting it when Louis grabs his piece and shoves it in his face, spreads it all over Harry's lips and cheek. 

"What the fuck, Lou?" Harry asks as he turns to him with wide eyes. 

Louis cackles and says, "sorry, babycakes," between bursts of laughter. Harry's frowning at him and goes to wipe his face. He's _definitely_ not expecting it when Louis bats his hand always and pulls him in by the back of the neck. Louis licks the frosting off his cheek before he licks along the seam of his lips and then pushes his tongue inside Harry's mouth. 

Harry can't help the little noise that he makes when their tongues slide together. When Louis goes to pull away, Harry makes a noise of protest against his mouth and grabs the back of his neck to keep him close. They finally pull away when the guests start letting out catcalls and whistles. Louis' grinning at him, cheeks pink, and Harry's definitely a bit breathless. Such a bad idea. 

***

 

Harry is proper smashed. Louis had decided it was a good idea to go out to a club after the wedding. He felt like a bit of an idiot in the middle of the dance floor in a club while wearing suit, but now he’s drunk enough that it doesn’t really matter. Louis’ pretty drunk, too, if the way he wobbles on his way to the bar is anything to go by. 

Harry follows him over and takes the drink he’s offered as he sits down on the stool next to him. “Are you having fun?” Louis yells into his ear. 

“Always have fun with you,” Harry says back. Louis grins at him, eyes crinkling, and takes a sip of his drink. 

When they’ve both finished their drinks, Louis stands up and offers him a hand. Harry just frowns down at it for a moment as he tries to figure out why it’s there. When he looks up at Louis to ask why it’s there, he blurts out, “Fuck, you look so good in that suit.” That’s not really what he meant to say. Oops. 

Louis gives him a filthy once over and then grins at him. “You look good, too. You’re really very pretty, Harry.” Harry doesn’t really know what to say to that, so he just stares at him until Louis asks, “Well, aren’t you going to come dance with me?” 

So that’s what his hand is there for. Harry nods and grabs his hand, laces their fingers together, and stands up, only wobbling a little. Louis tugs him back to the middle of the dance floor and then turns around to face him. He wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, Harry’s arms going around his waist and sways his hips to the beat. Harry really has no idea how to dance, so he just kind of stands there and lets Louis do what he wants. 

Eventually, Louis gets tired of Harry not cooperating and turns around so his bum is pressed up against Harry’s crotch. Which. Harry can definitely get behind that. He wraps his arms around Louis’ waist and pulls him in closer. He lets his hands slide down the tops of Louis’ thighs and digs his fingertips in a bit. 

Louis rests his hands on top of Harry’s and laces their fingers together before starting to grind back against Harry. It’s embarrassing, really, how fast he gets hard. But, like. It’s Louis. And he looks so good in that stupid suit, and his _bum_ is pressed right up against his cock. When he notices Harry’s, uh, situation, he starts to grind back harder against him. 

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry whispers into his ear and then drops his head to Louis’ shoulder. “Feel so good.” He slides their hands back up to Louis’ hips and squeezes at them once before he pulls him harder against him and starts grinding into him every time Louis moves his hips back. 

Louis tilts his head back onto Harry’s shoulder and tilts his head to the side exposing his neck. Harry bites down on his shoulder before he kisses up Louis’ neck and nips at his jaw, then sucks a mark into the skin. He sucks and licks at Louis’ neck until Louis whines right into his ear and brings one of his hands up Harry’s hair and tugs. Harry groans and bites at his shoulder. “Fuck. Want you so bad.” 

Louis makes another noise into his ear and nips at his jaw, says, “Yeah, god, me too.” His other hand is still wrapped up in Harry’s, so he slides it down his thigh then over to his crotch, presses Harry’s hand down onto the bulge in his trousers. He whines again when Harry untangles their fingers and starts rubbing the heel of his hand over Louis’ cock. 

“Oh my god. Fuck, Lou.” Harry pants into Louis’ ear while he palms at him and then- Well then he really feels like he’s gonna puke. His head is spinning so much and his stomach is turning and he wants to cry because Louis is hard under his hand and still grinding back against him. The universe really is against him. 

Abruptly, Harry steps back from Louis and puts his hand over his mouth. Louis turns around looking at him like he’s going to fuck him right on the dance floor, then frowns when he sees the look on his face. “H, are you okay?” He asks and reaches up to run his hand through Harry’s hair. 

Harry shakes his head quickly and uncovers his mouth long enough to get out, “I think I’m gonna be sick,” then turns around and runs towards the bathroom. He barely makes it into a stall before he starts throwing up in the toilet. Louis’ right behind him, he finds, because there are hands running through his hair pulling it back from his face. Louis rubs at his back with one hand and holds his hair with the other. 

When he’s finally done, Louis hands him a wad of toilet tissue and flushes the toilet for him. Harry wipes his face and grimaces because gross, and then chucks the tissue in the garbage. Louis stands up, pulls Harry with him, and keeps petting at his hair. “I’m sorry. That was gross. Thank you for, like, holding my hair and stuff.” 

Louis smiles at him and says, “It’s alright, love. I don’t mind. Let’s get you home, yeah?”

As soon as they get home, Louis makes him drink a bottle of water and then takes him to bed after he’s brushed his teeth, tucks him in. He leaves a couple bottles of water and some paracetamol by his bed. “Lou, will you stay?” Harry asks, voice hoarse. 

“‘Course,” he says and climbs in bed next to him. He wraps his arms around Harry and pulls him into his chest, pets at his hair until he falls asleep. 

***

 

When Louis gets up the next morning, Harry’s not in bed but the medicine is gone, except for two tabs he left for Louis, and a bottle of water’s been drank. Louis frowns and sits up, then winces because, fuck, he definitely drank too much as well. His head is absolutely pounding. He takes the paracetamol and downs half the water before getting out of bed. He’s walking back to his room when he hears Harry and Liam in the kitchen. Harry sounds upset, and it’s probably morally wrong, but he stops at the end of the hall and leans against the wall so he can listen. 

“I don’t know what to do, Liam. I just- I can’t do this anymore. I can’t.” 

Liam sighs heavily and says, “I know, Harry. You shouldn’t have agreed to it in the first place.” 

“Yeah, I _know_ that, but I couldn’t not. He needed help.” 

“No, he didn’t.” 

“Yes, he did,” Harry says petulantly. “Plus, I probably, maybe didn’t want to see him go on any dates.” So they’re talking about him, then. Interesting. 

“He’s gone on dates before, Harry,” Liam points out. 

“Yeah, but they’ve always been shit. And what if this one wasn’t?”

“So, you thought it was a good idea to get in the way of that even though he might’ve found someone he was happy with?” Harry doesn’t say anything. “Look, Harry, you can’t just pretend to date him forever-”

“Yeah, obviously. That’s why I’m talking to you about it. It’s too hard. Too much.”

“Okay, so then you need to stop standing in the way of his potential happiness. Just because you’re stupidly in love with him-” Louis stops listening. 

He practically sprints back to Harry’s room and shuts the door quietly behind him, not wanting to alert them that he’s awake. He grabs his phone from where it’s lying on the bed and quickly dials. “Hello?”

“Niall, I have a serious problem. Like, massive, giant problem,” Louis whisper-shouts into the phone.

“Okay,” Niall says drawing out the word. “What is it? You know it’s like nine in the morning, right?” 

“Shut up. Anyways, I was going back to my room, right? And-”

“Who’s room were you in?”

“Harry’s. Niall, shut up. I was going back to my room and I heard Liam and Harry talking. So I stayed and listened because Harry was-”

“Louis, what the fuck? That’s such an invasion of privacy why would you do that?”

“Niall! You are distracting me. Stop it. Anyways, they were talking about me and this whole fake relationship thing I roped Harry into-”

“Is any part of this story good? What are you talking about fake relationship? You are insane. And stupid.” 

“Yes, thank you. I know that. It doesn't matter right now. What _does_ matter is that I heard Liam say something to Harry about him being in love with me.” 

It’s quiet for a moment until Niall says slowly, “Liam’s in love with you? What?”

“No, you idiot!” Louis practically shouts. “Harry. He said _Harry_ was in love with me.” Niall just starts cackling. “Why are you laughing at me! This is serious. I don’t know what to do.” 

“Oh my god, Louis, you are such an idiot.” 

“What? Why?”

“That boy has been in love with you for years.” 

“What?” Louis asks dumbfounded. “That can’t be right.”

“Well, it is.” There’s a beat of silence and then, “So, do you love him?”

Louis sighs heavily. “Of course I do. Why would I call you if I didn’t?”

“Dunno, mate. What are you gonna do about it?”

“I don’t know. That’s why I called you, obviously. What am I supposed to do?”

“Do something grossly romantic. Harry likes that shit.” 

Louis hums and racks his brain for something he could do. It takes him a minute, but when he finally gets it he snaps his fingers. “Thanks, Niall. You’re the best.” 

“I know. I’m amazing. Next time don’t call before noon. I like me sleep,” he says before hanging up. 

***

 

When Harry gets home, he drops his bag by the door and kicks off his boots. The first thing he realizes is that the flat smells amazing, which is weird because he's the only one that cooks. The second he realizes is that there's soft music and the flickering of candlelight coming the kitchen. Weird. 

He slowly pads over to the kitchen and pokes his head around the doorway then frowns when he notices Louis' in the middle of the kitchen facing away from him. "Got a hot date?" Harry asks. 

Louis jumps, clearly not expecting him, and turns around. "Uh, not exactly." He wrings his hands and gives Harry a sheepish smile, says, "it's for you. Come eat with me?"

Harry just stares at him for a moment, thinks it's another of their 'dates.' He doesn't really know why, said he was gonna stop, but for some reason he finds himself nodding his head and walking over to sit at the table. Louis sighs out all of his breath and rubs his hands on his jeans before taking the seat across from Harry. "Alright, dig in," Louis says before picking up his fork and taking a bite. 

Harry does the same and is actually kind of (really) surprised that it's good, like really good. "This is good, Lou. Did you make it?"

Louis looks up and hesitates before shaking his head. "No, I didn't want to poison you. Or burn the flat down." Harry's about to laugh, but Louis continues with, "at least not until after we've talked."

Well, fuck. Harry starts panicking and he doesn't even know _why_. That just doesn't sound good. And he can't really remember those words ever being followed by anything halfway decent. Then he starts thinking maybe it _could_ be good. Maybe Louis went through all this trouble to tell him he has feelings for Harry too. Harry quickly shuts that train of thought down. 

The rest of the dinner is silent, a bit awkward, just the occasional sound of their silverware against their plates and the soft music playing in the background. As soon as they're done, Louis starts fidgeting and makes sure his eyes land anywhere but Harry. Harry starts shifting in his seat because this is definitely awkward. Just as he's getting up to clear the table, Louis' hands shoot up and he starts waving them around erratically. 

"No! You can't get up yet. Stop. Sit!" 

Harry dutifully sits back down in his chair and looks at Louis with his brows pinched together. "Okay," he drawls and folds his hands in his lap. 

“What do we need to talk about?” Harry asks at the same time Louis blurts out, “I think we should break up.”

Wait, what? Harry’s brows furrow and he tries really hard not to sound overly upset when he says, “What?”

“I just- I don’t know. I don’t think it’s working, like, the fake dating thing. It’s not working and I think we should break up. Or fake break up.” 

“Then, why did you do this whole dinner thing?” Harry asks slowly looking around the table and frowning when he notices a bouquet of roses sitting in a vase on the counter. He really doesn’t get it. Why would Louis go through all this trouble? Why would he try to do something so nice for him? Unless. Unless- Harry pushes his chair back and stands up abruptly, effectively cutting of whatever Louis was going to say and missing the way Louis’ face had lit up when the question was asked. “I get it. Trying to, like, butter me up so I won’t be as upset. Yeah, that’s great. Fine even.” 

“No, Harry, that’s really not-” Louis tries frantically but Harry just cuts him off again. 

“Whatever, it’s fine. This is fine. Everything is fine. We’re broken up. It’s fine.” Harry pushes his chair in with a little more force than necessary and walks out of the kitchen, barely holding in his wince when he knocks his hip into the table. 

Louis gets up to follow him, calls after him, “It’s not- I wasn’t- Harry please! I got you flowers!”

“I don’t even like roses, Lewis!” Harry shouts before he walks into his room and slams the door. He hesitates a moment, but ultimately decides to lock the door. He’s glad he did, too, because not five minutes, after he’s buried himself under his covers and is decidedly _not_ wallowing, Louis tries to open the door. He wiggles the handle a bit before there’s a thump. Presumably his forehead against the door, Harry thinks. 

Louis jiggles the door handle a few more times before he says, “Harry, come on. Open the door, please. It’s not- It wasn’t like that. That’s not what it was about.” 

“Go to bed, Lou,” Harry says before turning over and pulling the blankets up over his head. There’s another thump on the door and a very, very quiet, “I love you,” before Louis’ gone and his bedroom door is shutting. Harry squeezes his eyes shut and tries very hard to pretend like those words didn’t just come from Louis’ mouth. 

***

 

Harry’s not avoiding Louis perse. He would just really rather not be around him right now. So he doesn’t leave his room until he knows Louis’ gone to his shitty summer job and he’s always back inside with the door locked before he gets back. Louis keeps trying to get in his room, Liam does too, but Harry doesn’t want to talk to him. Doesn’t want to talk to anyone really. He knows the whole thing was fake, knows he shouldn’t be so upset about it, but he can’t help it. And, really, he was going to end it right? It should be fine. It's not fine. 

Everything’s going great until a few days later. Harry was having a great, amazing actually, dream, but he can slowly feel himself being pulled from sleep. He keeps his eyes closed after he’s awake because he doesn't know what it is, but something feels weird. It's feels like he's being watched and that makes him really uneasy. 

When he does finally blink his eyes open, he realizes that he _is_ being watched because Louis' face is hovering above his. Harry's eyes go wide and he doesn't really know why but he panics. "What the fuck, Lou?" He nearly shouts. And then, because he is not yet in control of all his faculties, he sits up and smacks his forehead right into Louis'. "Oh my fuck," he groans and grabs onto his forehead as he falls back to the bed. 

"Jesus, shit, Harry, ow." Louis rubs at his forehead too and squeezes his eyes shut. "What did you do that for?" 

"I didn't do it on purpose! Fuck, that hurt." Harry rubs his forehead a few more times before dropping his hand down to his side. "How did you even get in here?" 

"I picked the lock," Louis says like that's a totally normal thing to say to someone. 

"What? It was locked for a reason. How do you even know how to do that? What the fuck?"

"I found a video on YouTube." 

"That's fucking creepy, mate." 

Louis huffs and drops his hand from his head. "You're avoiding me, Harry. I needed to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk," Harry says petulantly and locks his gaze on the ceiling. "So, you can leave now." Louis doesn't leave and he doesn't say anything either. Harry’s uncomfortable. He tries to hoist himself out of bed, but Louis grabs his arm and knocks him over onto his back. Then crawls on top of him and straddles his stomach. Harry is going to die. 

"I'm not letting you leave, Harry. Not until you listen to me." Harry just squeaks in response. Louis holds himself up with his hands on Harry's chest and thumbs at his necklaces. "I just- I didn't mean it like that. The dinner thing. It was supposed to be nice." 

"Yeah, and it was nice. It’s the ending that was shit. If you didn't want to do this anymore, then you should have just told me. You shouldn’t have done all those nice things to, like, lessen the blow. That just made it worse,” Harry says quietly, eyes still on the ceiling. He doesn’t really know what to do with his hands because he can’t, like, touch Louis. That would be awkward. Well, it already _is_ awkward because Louis is straddling him and Harry is naked under the covers and he is going to _die_. He does not need to add any fuel to that fire.

Louis sighs and digs his fingertips into Harry’s chest a bit. “I wasn’t doing it to loosen the blow. The dinner didn’t even have anything to do with our fake relationship ending. It’s just- Okay, don’t get mad. I overheard you talking to Liam, so I wanted-”

“Wait, what? No, that is awful. Why did you listen?” Harry is panicking. This is the worst thing ever. “Oh my god. So you just- wait what did you hear? No, I already know what you heard because you wouldn’t have broken it off. Fuck. This is awkward. Can you leave? I think you should go.” 

It most definitely a surprise when Louis cuts him off by leaning down and connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. When he pulls back, he’s looking down at Harry with a smile on his face. “Will you stop talking and listen to me, now?” Harry can’t do anything but nod dumbly, eyes wide. “Alright, good. After I heard you say, well, y’know, to Liam I freaked out. Like, a lot. So I called Niall and asked him what I should do and you’ve always liked romantic shit, so I thought it would be nice.” 

“Okay,” Harry says. “I don’t get it.” 

“You’re an idiot.” Louis rolls his eyes and kisses him again. “I’m in love with you too. So I made you dinner. Well, I didn’t actually make it, but. That’s how we fake got together remember? What I told me mum. So I just thought, that if I did it and then told you how I felt, I don’t know,” he trails off with a shrug. 

“But, you broke up with me, Lou.”

“Yeah, but not _actually_. I couldn’t do the fake thing anymore because I have, like, real, proper feelings for you. I love you. And. I want to date you. For real," he talks on just in case. 

“Yeah?” Harry breathes, eyes shining. Louis nods, so Harry mumbles out, “I love you, too,” before grabbing Louis by the back of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Louis goes easily and hums happily when their lips meet. They kiss for a bit before Louis gets tired of his hands being trapped between them and wiggles down Harry’s body a bit, lifts enough to extract his hands and rest them on either side of Harry’s head. 

As soon as Louis licks along the seam of his lips, Harry lets out a broken noise and sucks Louis’ tongue into his mouth. He gives up dominance easily, lets Louis explore his mouth and bite at his lips. When Louis grabs a fistful of his hair and tugs, Harry moans into his mouth and bucks his hips up. Louis grinds back against him for a few moments, can no doubt feel Harry getting hard underneath him, then pulls away with a gasp. “We should get some- fuck. Some breakfast. Food. Make me breakfast.” 

Harry takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he nods his agreement. It’s best to wait, he thinks. At least one part of their relationship should be normal. Louis drops one last kiss to his lips before he gets off of Harry. “Up you get,” Louis says as he tugs at Harry’s arm. 

“Wait- no,” Harry tries to get out, but it’s all for not because Louis yanks the blankets off of him before he can finish his sentence. He sucks in a breath and squeezes his eyes shut because he’s still very much naked and half-hard and the fact that Louis is just standing there raking his eyes up and down Harry’s body is definitely not helping anything. “I, uhm, fuck.” 

When he blinks his eyes open and looks over at Louis, he has to bite down on his lip to keep from whimpering. Louis’ already pulled his shirt over his head and he’s slowly palming himself through his sweats. He trails his eyes up Harry’s body until he meets his eyes and lets out a shaky breath. “Can I suck you off?” So, apparently they’re not going to go for normal.

Harry nods so fast his head spins. Louis kneels on the bed and crawls into the space between Harry’s spread legs. He trails his fingers along the inside of his thighs and then runs his hands up Harry’s chest, rakes his nails back down. “Fuck,” Harry breathes out as one of his hands drops to grasp at Louis’ hair. Louis looks up at him and licks his lips before grabbing the base of his cock and fitting his mouth over the head. He dips his tongue into the slit and runs his tongue around the head before sliding his mouth lower. 

The hand in his hair tightens as he sinks down and hums around Harry's cock. Harry lets out a deep moan when Louis' nose brushes against the fine hairs at the base of his cock. Louis snaps his eyes open and locks eyes with Harry as he hums around him again. He pulls off to take a breath before sucking Harry back down, bobbing his head this time.

One of Louis' hands grips at Harry's hip to keep him still while he grabs the base of Harry's cock with the other. He pumps his hand in time with his mouth, his spit making the glide easier. It doesn't take long before Harry starts tugging at his hair and babbling out, "Lou, I'm close. Fuck, I'm close." 

Louis puts both of his hands on Harry's hips and presses him against the bed while he sinks down until he can feel Harry hitting the back of his throat. He inhales deeply through his nose, relaxes his muscles, and swallows around him. Harry throws his head back and moans, the hand in Louis' hair tugging almost too hard.

Louis likes it, though, and he moans around him when Harry does it again. It only takes Louis swallowing around him once more to have him coming down his throat with a shout. Louis sucks him through it and then pulls off, wipes at his mouth and eyes with the backs of his hands. He tugs his sweats down before straddling Harry's stomach again and taking himself into his hand. 

Harry looks up at him, mouth open on a pant, then licks his hand and bats Louis' out of the way so he can grab ahold of his cock. He strokes him hard and fast murmuring out encouragements. With his free hand he grabs at Louis' bum and pushes him forward until Louis starts fucking into his fist. He comes a few thrusts later when Harry thumbs at the slit, then falls forwards onto Harry's chest panting heavily into his neck. 

"I think we should shower," Louis says once he's finally caught his breath. 

"And then I'll make you breakfast." Louis hums happily and pecks him once before rolling off of him and getting out of bed. When Harry rolls over to get out of bed, too, he sees something sitting on his bedside table. 

Louis notices and shrugs. "I was gonna give them to you after I confessed my love, but that didn't really happen."

Harry picks up the flowers and runs his fingers over the petals. "You got me tulips?" He asks with a little smile on his face. 

"Well, I heard you hate roses, so."

**Author's Note:**

> [erikabearikuh](http://www.erikabearikuh.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come say hiiii.  
>  Thanks for reading!


End file.
